


Many Hands Make Light Work

by OneWickedJig



Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: During Timeskip (Fire Emblem: Three Houses)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-25
Updated: 2020-07-25
Packaged: 2021-03-06 05:33:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 793
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25508272
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OneWickedJig/pseuds/OneWickedJig
Summary: Hilda reminisces about her helpful Academy friends.
Relationships: Caspar von Bergliez & Hilda Valentine Goneril, Caspar von Bergliez/Hilda Valentine Goneril
Comments: 1
Kudos: 5





	Many Hands Make Light Work

**Author's Note:**

> Umm I wrote this as my first-ever Fire Emblem fanfic, for the Netteflix Discord's drabble prompt - absence makes the heart grow fonder. Let me know what you think!

Hilda sighed as she looked around the dusty old Goneril library. It had been a perfect storm of events that led to her standing here, with the daunting task of cleaning and organizing the place left to her alone.

She had been enjoying a nice lunch with her brother when their father approached them and requested that they take on the task since the old librarian had hurt his back last week. Poor Holst was suddenly overwhelmed with a terrible stomachache from their lunch and excused himself, leaving Hilda alone. 

Of course, she had  _ tried _ to solicit some help, but every staff member she found in the halls of her family’s estate each insisted that Duke Goneril had also given them some large cleaning task and that while they wished they could, they simply would not be able to assist her. Hilda tried to ask what the task was that her father was suddenly so keen on, but it seemed that no one knew exactly.

Hilda even tried to ask her mother for assistance, but she had kindly reminded her daughter that her delicate constitution simply would not hold up around all that dust, and that this kind of thing was really something for a healthy, pretty young woman to handle. 

And so, Hilda found herself stacking books on the floor that afternoon, with a dusting rag in hand. She was really trying to keep them in sensible, organized piles, but this kind of work wasn’t her strong suit.

She tried hard to remember what Ferdinand had attempted to teach her when they were assigned to clean the library together. That was nearly two years ago now though, and if she was being honest, Hilda had not been paying much attention while he talked.

She smiled to herself as she took a small break from her work. Ferdinand would have offered his help to her now before she even asked. Sylvain and Lorenz would have too, with just a little eyelash batting and maybe one of her lower-cut blouses. She smiled as she thought of the boys of the Academy and how nice they all were. She missed that about Garreg Mach.

Hilda sat on the floor, leaning against a now-empty bookshelf, surrounded by piles of books, now lost in nostalgia. She started to run through the class roster and tried to imagine how she could have convinced them all to help her. 

Ignatz and Ashe were easy, they were always so kind and eager-to-please. They loved to help her with her chores, and Hilda loved to tell them that she wished she could be kind and smart like them someday. Raphael was easily bribed with a promise of a tasty treat at the end. All that it took for Lysithea and Leonie to want to help was for them to watch Hilda try by herself for just a moment before they insisted that it would be done better if they did it themselves.

There was someone, though, who came to her mind who never offered his help to her much though. Caspar. Hilda sighed and rolled her eyes at the thought of him. Perfectly oblivious to everything except whatever would get him into the most trouble. She wondered how he was doing without her around to clean him up after a fight.

Hilda giggled to herself a bit, imagining what Caspar would say to her if she tried to suggest to him that she needed help with the library. Probably something like  _ “Gee, Hilda, that sounds tough”  _ before launching into a story about his latest scuffle. Hilda loved to hear his fight stories, he always sounded so heroic, always fighting to stand up for someone else. She really liked that about him.

She thought back to their academy days, when he had shown up before her with a blooming black eye and bleeding lip, and he told her the gripping tale of the poor beggar he had defended against a back-alley thug while she led him to the infirmary and doctored his wounds and -- wait.

Hilda jumped to her feet, knocking over a stack of books as she did. Had Caspar used her own tricks on her? He never asked her for help, he just was so clearly unable to do it himself that she insisted because there was no other choice. And those sweet hurt-puppy eyes...

“Caspar, you sneaky little…” she said to herself with a smirk. She should really write him, she decided, and probably soon before she forgot. 

Hilda gazed around at the books on the floor as she made her way to leave the library. It was really too big of a task for her to do alone. She’d have to wait until someone could help her out.


End file.
